


Oblivious Pining Gays

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Commentary, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman and Janus are fucking oblivious about their mutual crushesEveryone else finds it hilarious
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: celi adores these fanfics





	Oblivious Pining Gays

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from Dragon Indigo on Tumblr  
> “Janus keeps flirting with Roman and attempting to make smooth advances on him. Roman is completely oblivious like the gay idiot he is. Roman keeps presenting Janus with romantic jesters. Janus is also a gay idiot and is oblivious that Roman means them in a romantic sense. Stupid pining is stupid.”

Roman walked over to Janus and smirked, “Hello my scaley darling.” He said and presented Janus with Roses.

Janus took the roses, “Hello Prince Charming, loveliest of them all.”

Roman grinned and sat down next to Janus and put an arm around him, “So how are you my bestest of friends? Buddy, pal…”

“Pretty good.” Janus smiled, “Bestie.”

Roman kissed his cheek and smirked, “I love you.”

“Love you too, my friend.”

Roman stared at Janus, the one who he had the stupidest and biggest crush on. 

Janus stared back at Roman, someone who he had an idiotic crush on, but he would never admit. They were just pals.

Roman put an arm around Janus, “Want to go out to dinner with me?”

Janus nodded, “of course, that seems fun. In a platonic-”

“Friendly, friend way, of course.” Roman finished. 

Virgil sighed sitting in a chair, a headset on and a microphone set up in front of him. Many computer monitors set up on the wall with live footage from some of the rooms of the mindscape house. 

Logan walked in and paused looking at Virgi for a moment before sitting down in the chair next to him and putting on a headset, “What is going on?” He asked looking at the monitor Virgil was focused on. 

Virgil sighed again looking at Logan, “Well, they are flirting with each other, and going on a date later. By date I mean a ‘friendly’ lunch.”

“Ah, so they are both pining for each other still?” Logan asked, taking the keyboard and mouse and making the camera footage of the living room expand, taking over all the screens.

“Yep… wanna bet this will go on another few months?”

“Oh absolutely.” Logan nodded, pulling out his wallet and taking a $50 bill out, putting it on the desk.

Virgil nodded doing the same.

Logan smiled. 

Virgil suddenly looked up at the screen and put a hand on the side of his headset, “oooh, and it seems Roman is going in with another tactic, the complimenting insignificant things.”

“Yes, and it seems Janus is using the reflection technique.”

“Yes, seems so.” Virgil nodded.

Patton walked into the room with a plate of cookies, “would you like a snack boys?” he asked before pausing and walking over sitting on the couch behind them, “what are you doing?”

Virgil looked back, “watching idiots flirt.”

Logan looked at him and shook his head, “No… I’m pretty sure what we’re watching is the mating ritual of two oblivious puning gays.”

Patton nodded sitting back and watching. 

After several minutes Remus burst into the room, “Lo-” he paused, “Why is my brother and snakey on the screen?”

Virgil looked over, “Oblivious idiots flirting.”

Remus nodded and plopped down on the couch with Patton and took a cookie. He watched the screen.

Virgil smiled, “YES! Janus went in for the cheek kiss.”

“Well that’s further than usual, though the cheek kiss is usually a more familial thing.” Logan nodded.

“Nice lighting on that camera.” Remus commented. 

Logan glanced over, “Yeah, we set up studio lighting in the living room.”

Patton looked confused, “They haven’t noticed?”

“Nope.” Virgil shook his head grinning. 

  
Janus laughed softly at a stupid joke Roman made and rested his hand on Roman’s arm, “Oh…. oh wow, you have very muscular arms.”

“Yeah, I actually work out quite often.” Roman said and flexed. 

Janus smirked before looking at the time, “Want to go out to get lunch now, charming?”

Roman nodded standing up, “Of course.” he said.

Janus stood taking Roman’s hand.

Roman kissed Janus’ hand and smirked, “Lets go, my friend.”


End file.
